Rain, Coffee, and You
by White Azalea
Summary: "Apa yang harus kulakukan tuan Nara?" / "Beritahukan aku semua tentangmu." Ujar sang pemuda pada barista cantik yang mampu meringankan suntuk dan penat yang tengah dirasakannya. / For #SIFD18 [Holiday] & #INOcentDYE / Spesial untuk FlooKim88 dan Yola-ShikaIno


For **INOcent Delightful Year Event!** & **ShikaIno Fan Day 2018!**

 **Holiday**

 **.**

 **Rain, Coffee, and You**

 _Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

Teruntuk adik-adikku **FlooKim88** & **Yola-ShikaIno**

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat dengan kliennya siang itu tidak berjalan lancar. Shikamaru tidak menyangka, untuk pertamakali usulannya ditolak habis-habisan oleh kliennya tanpa basa-basi. Ia sempat mengajukan beberapa opsi namun tetap tidak disetujui hingga kepala jeniusnya itu mendadak kehilangan akal dan tidak lagi mampu berpikir jernih. Untungnya sang klien memutuskan melanjutkan rapat di lain hari, sehingga Shikamaru dapat pulang lebih cepat dari tempatnya bekerja.

Kepalanya pening, ia butuh liburan. Butuh piknik. Sebagai direktur perusahaan, Shikamaru bisa saja mengutus orang lain untuk membereskan seluruh pekerjaannya dan cukup ongkang-ongkang kaki saja. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk terjun sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dia percaya diri dan merasa mampu melakukan semua hal sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasa lelah, bosan dengan rutinitas yang monoton.

Direktur muda itu lantas memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya, mencoba menaiki transportasi umum dan meninggalkan kendaraannya di kantor, berharap hal tersebut mampu mengusir suntuk yang dirasa. Sayangnya rencananya kali itu sekali lagi tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Pukul setengah 3 sore itu, rerintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya karena tidak terpikirkan olehnya membawa payung. Alhasil tubuhnya basah kuyup. Oniksnya bergerak meneliti sekitarnya lantas menemukan pusat pertokoan di jalan yang tengah dilaluinya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu berteduh di depan sebuah kedai makanan kecil. Manik oniksnya menerawang ke arah rerintik hujan yang turun. Sesekali menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya lantaran _coat_ tebalnya masih tak mampu jua menahan dingin yang begitu menusuk. Hari menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berdiri di sana, menunggu hujan, padahal harusnya dia sudah berada di apartemennya yang nyaman, berdiam di depan perapian seraya menyeruput minuman hangat favoritnya.

Bukan karena hujan yang membuatnya seakan terkurung di sana dan tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Melainkan seorang gadis di seberang toko tempatnya berdiri telah menarik perhatiannya.

Ia terus memerhatikan gadis pirang dengan mata sejernih lautan yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan di balik bar pada _coffeenery_ di hadapannya. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran, memasuki tempat yang memperdengarkan denting bel kala ia membuka pintu, dan menghirup aroma khas kopi saat ia mendudukan diri di depan bar, tepat di depan gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

Sang gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum dan menghampirinya, membuat pemuda nanas tersebut mendadak berdebar tidak keruan.

"Halo! Kau pasti baru pertama kali kemari. Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa sang gadis ramah.

Pemuda oniks itu terpekur sesaat mengagumi perawakan sang gadis lantas segera sadar saat gadis tersebut bertanya apa yang ingin dipesannya.

"Aku pesan apapun yang kau rekomendasikan." Jawab pemuda yang dibalas anggukan oleh si gadis.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tak dapat lepas dari pesona sang gadis ketika menyiapkan pesanannya yang tidak perlu waktu lama tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ini kopi rekomendasi dariku. Berhubung sepertinya kau penasaran dengan toko ini sampai kau terus memerhatikan dari seberang sana. Kuharap minuman ini dapat membuat rasa penasaranmu hilang." Gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino di _nametag_ nya itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru terbelalak. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya; tidak lagi bertatapan dengan gadis bermata indah itu dikarenakan malu, ketahuan memperhatikan toko kopi tersebut.

Ino tersenyum, "semoga kau suka kopi yang satu itu. Spesial untukmu." Ia beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru kemudian kembali mengulik rangkaian alat _manual brewing_ di meja bar. Shikamaru menyeruput kopi pesanannya yang menghangat, berharap kopi itu membuat rasa malunya karena sudah ketahuan tadi hilang. Sekali lagi sang pemuda dibuat kaget oleh gadis jelita itu. Kopi yang baru saja disesapnya itu sungguh unik. Ada sensasi rasa pahit yang _mild_ namun pendek di awal sesapannya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia temukan rasa manis yang tipis namun panjang dan tidak mau hilang di lidah, dengan _aftertaste_ asam yang mirip dengan sitrus setelah diteguk sepenuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar unik dan enak tanpa tambahan gula, krimer, ataupun susu, membuat Shikamaru tidak dapat berhenti menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Ino seusai Shikamaru menandaskan seluruh isi cangkirnya.

Shikamaru menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan, "rasanya benar-benar aneh dan membuatku ketagihan. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kopi itu?"

Barista cantik itu tersenyum, " _magic_."

"Aku serius. Baru pertama kali aku mencoba kopi yang seperti itu." Ujar Shikamaru. Ino terkekeh.

"Kopi tadi itu hasil seduhanku. Biji kopinya didatangkan langsung dari Indonesia, tepatnya dari pulau Flores. Biji yang berkualitas dan teknik seduhan yang baik akan membuat rasa khas biji tersebut muncul dan itulah kunci membuat kopi enak tadi." Jelas Ino.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang biji dan teknik seduhan itu?" Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tentu!" Barista itu sumringah lalu beranjak menuju peralatan yang tadi diutak-atik olehnya.

"Kau liat di sini ada beberapa alat. Alat-alat ini digunakan untuk seduh manual atau kami menyebutnya _manual brew_." Ino menjelaskan fungsi peralatan tersebut berikut cara penggunaannya pada Shikamaru yang dengan sabar dan antusias memerhatikannya. Tidak lupa juga Ino menjelaskan mengenai berbagai biji kopi dan cara pengolahannya hingga menjadi secangkir kopi berkualitas dan enak seperti yang tersaji di hadapan Shikamaru tadi.

Shikamaru sempat menyangka, dengan menerima pejelasan Ino mengenai alat seduh dan kopi akan membuatnya semakin pening. Namun hal tersebut justru sangat menarik baginya dan mampu membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang tadi didapatkannya di kantor. Alih-alih mengonsumsi kopi sejenak di toko itu demi memerhatikan gadis berambut pirang, Shikamaru justru berbincang akrab dengannya dan mendapat banyak pengetahuan darinya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah jelas sampai sini?" Tanya Ino usai menjelaskan. Otak cemerlang Shikamaru menangkap seluruh perkataan Ino dengan mudah sehingga tidak perlu bertanya apapun lagi. Namun Shikamaru masih ingin berbincang banyak dengan si gadis, untungnya pemuda tampan ini tidak kehilangan akal.

"Jelas sekali, aku sudah mengerti. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa ini semua tidak adil."

Ino mengerutkan kening, "tidak adil maksudnya?"

"Tadi kau bilang dengan meminum kopi pesananku, rasa penasaranku akan hilang. Tapi sehabis meminumnya, aku justru semakin penasaran. Itu semua benar-benar tidak adil."

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dapat menghapus rasa penasaranmu?" Tanya Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Nara Shikamaru, nona Yamanaka. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranku cukup satu yang harus kau lakukan."

Ino balik tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, "apa yang harus kulakukan tuan Nara?"

"Beritahukan aku semua tentangmu."

Ino terkekeh dn menjabat tangan sang pemuda tampan di hadapannya, "tentu saja dengan senang hati!"

Dengan demikian, sang direktur muda tidak perlu liburan karena penghilang rasa suntuk dan penatnya kini ada di depan mata. Untuk itu ia berterimakasih pada hujan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan kopi enak yang menghangatkan tubuh dan sang gadis jelita yang menghangatkan rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
